The present invention relates generally to air conditioner mounts, and more particularly to a supporting structure for a window-mountable air conditioner unit by which the unit is operatively positioned for use in normal projecting relation through the window and is readily retractable during periods of non-use to an interior storage position remote from the window to enable the window to be fully closed and sealed against ambient air leakage when use of the air conditioner is not required.
Inherent in the use of a window-mounted air conditioner are problems in properly supporting and positioning the unit in projecting relation through a window. Significant difficulty is often encountered in creating an effective seal between the air conditioner unit and the partially open moveable window elements, or between the unit and a mounting bracket or adaptor into which it may be fitted in a particular installation.
The problem of ambient air leakage about an improperly or imperfectly mounted operating air conditioner is of course significant in that it can noteably reduce the unit's efficiency in cooling a room or interior space. Moreover, the difficulty encountered in properly mounting a window air conditioner--and the corresponding problems involved in removing the unit during winter or cooler months and then reinstalling it for each subsequent warm weather season--effectively dictates that such units remain in window-mounted relation year-round. During the winter months, when the outdoor temperature can drop substantially and strong, cold winds become a significant factor, leakage of ambient air about an imperfectly mounted air conditioner causes a decrease in interior space heating efficiency with a corresponding increase in heating fuel requirements. Recent sizable increases in the prices of oil and gas make the avoidance of waste of this sort a particularly desirable goal.
It is therefore the desideratum of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for a window air conditioner that minimizes ambient air leakage about the unit. It is a particular object to provide an air conditioner supporting structure that enables ambient air leakage to be substantially eliminated during extended periods of non-use of the unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner mounting assembly that is relatively low in cost, is easy to install and which may be readily and economically manufactured utilizing well-known techniques and available materials.
Further objects, features and advantageous of the present invention will be more fully appreciated by reference to the following detailed description of a presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiment in accordance with the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.